Honey
by Keteknyakai
Summary: “Memangnya apa yang mau kau beri kalau aku jadi pacarmu?” (chansoo, exo, bxb)


Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari dan dia langsung menemukan Chanyeol yang tidur di sampingnya. Kemarin malam laki-laki itu minta izin mau mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam, tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di sini sekarang. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol masuk kamarnya dan diam-diam tidur di sebelahnya.

Saat Kyungsoo putuskan untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dengan tepukan kecil di pipi, laki-laki itu menggaduh. Matanya merah dan senyumnya mengembang begitu saja. Tangannya terangkat, merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku lalu perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri menatap Chanyeol sangsi.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamarmu sendiri?" tanyanya. Chanyeol nyengir untuk menanggapi.

"Aku butuh teman," jawab Chanyeol tak acuh. Dia bangkit dari kasur Kyungsoo dan keluar dari kamar mengingat Kyungsoo selalu membersihkan kamar kalau dia bangun tidur.

"Ada makan?" tanya Chanyeol membuka kulkas lalu menegak air mineral dingin dari botol _tupperware_ kuning.

"Kau kira aku pembantumu?" Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar lalu memakai apronnya. Dia bergerak ke arah _rice_ _cooker_ di atas konter dan mengambil nasi dari sana.

"Aku lagi tidak ada uang untuk beli makan di luar."

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol kelaparan dan berakhir dengan asam lambung. Jadi dia hanya memasak nasi goreng dengan porsi yang banyak lalu membaginya dua piring.

"Selamat makan!" seru Chanyeol lalu menyendok nasi goreng Kyungsoo ke mulutnya.

"Enak!" katanya lagi dengan semangat. Kyungsoo mendengus sebentar lalu makan dengan damai.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Kyungsoo minum airnya saat nasi dipiringnya tinggal setengah sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tinggal seperempat.

"Jam dua," jawab Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum sebentar padahal mulutnya penuh dengan nasi goreng.

"Memangnya tugasmu sesusah itu sampai harus pulang lewat tengah malam?" tanya Kyungsoo malas. Kacamata yang ada di hidungnya dibiarkan merosot sedikit lalu minum lagi saat tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Kan tugas kelompok, ya harus dikerjakan kelompok. Kalau aku saja yang mengerjakan, enak mereka, dong, tidak ikut mengerjakan tapi ikut dapat nilai," kata Chanyeol. Kini nasi di piringnya benar-benar ludes, tidak ada yang tersisa barang sebutir saja.

"Kau ada kelas pagi?" Chanyeol menggeleng saat mulutnya sibuk menegak air mineral dari botolnya. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku ada, jadi tolong bersihkan kalau sudah selesai. Cuci piring dan buang sampah!" kata Kyungsoo dengan delikan. Dia menghabiskan satu suapan yang tersisa lalu bangkit untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi dia lihat Chanyeol berkutat di depan bak cuci piring sambil bersenandung lagu asing. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli tapi dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dari sana.

"Aku pamit," katanya lalu mengambil topi hitamnya di atas rak sepatu dekat pintu.

1

Pulangnya Kyungsoo hanya ingin tidur. Matanya sudah berat dan telinganya pengang mendengar dosen berkepala plontos memaparkan materi yang membosankan. Hampir saja dia terantuk meja tadi.

Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun. Mungkin anak itu sedang belanja atau cari makan dengan uangnya yang pas-pasan. Sejenak Kyungsoo diam di depan kulkas, membaca note kecil yang ditempel Chanyeol dengan magnet kecil di sana.

 _Aku ke rumah Sehun. Sudah kubelikan beras dan ayam seperti maumu. Jangan makan coklat di kulkas, itu punyaku! Oh ya, hubungi aku kalau kau mau jadi pacarku._

Kyungsoo mendengus sebentar. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremat note itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dibukanya kulkas dan sudah ada ayam mentah juga beberapa _soft drink_ , _snack_ , dan coklat. Chanyeol tidak bilang kalau Kyungsoo tidak boleh makan _snack_ nya kan?

Dia pergi ke kamarnya setelah mengambil snack paling besar dan air mineral dingin di botol _tupperware_ hijau. Membuka laptopnya lalu mengeklik folder film yang baru saja dia _copy_ dari _flashdisk_ Baekhyun. Hal ini sering sekali dia lakukan untuk sekedar melupakan penatnya kelas yang barusan dia datangi.

Dua jam Kyungsoo menonton film, Chanyeol belum juga pulang padahal jam sudah menunjuk angka enam sore. Diam-diam Kyungsoo mengirimi Chanyeol pesan singkat.

 _Kau pulang tidak?_

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol membalas,

 _Pulang, nanti._

Kyungsoo mengetik pesannya lagi dengan,

 _Oke, aku mau masak makan malam. Kalau kau sudah pulang hangatkan saja di_ microwave.

Chanyeol membalas dua menit kemudian dengan dua huruf,

 _Ok._

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ayam yang dibelikan Chanyeol dari kulkas dan memasaknya dengan bumbu kecap mengingat Chanyeol menyukai makanan manis dan yang membeli ayamnya adalah Chanyeol jadi Kyungsoo mengalah untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol walau hanya dengan memasak makanan kesukaannya.

Selesai memasak dia makan seperti biasa lalu pergi ke kamar. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di sebelah lemarinya dan mendengus, pukul 8 malam. Chanyeol bilang dia akan pulang nanti tapi tidak mengatakan waktunya. Lagipula kenapa dia harus khawatir? Chanyeol-kan sudah besar, dia pasti bisa pulang sendiri.

Tapi Kyungsoo salah besar.

Chanyeol pulang jam 11 malam dengan bau alkohol yang menguar. Sehun yang mengantar laki-laki itu langsung kabur setelah dia menyerahkan tubuh Chanyeol ke Kyungsoo. Dengan malas dan berusaha menahan aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang memuakkan, Kyungsoo bawa Chanyeol ke kamar. Merebahkan laki-laki yang sudah besar itu di kasur lalu meninggalkannya, tapi lengannya tiba-tiba ditahan.

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol sangsi. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir.

"Apa?"

"Temani tidur, Soo," kata Chanyeol. Matanya yang segaris membuat Kyungsoo ikut menyipit tajam.

"Dengan baumu yang seperti itu? Haha, tidak, terimakasih."

Lalu Kyungsoo pergi setelah menyentak tangan Chanyeol.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan aroma buah-buahan yang dicampur mint. Lembut sekaligus menyegarkan dalam satu waktu. Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi makan hanya menatap laki-laki itu sekilas lalu kembali pada ponselnya.

"Kupikir kau mabuk," kata Kyungsoo tak acuh. Matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari ponselnya.

"Mabuk, tadinya, tapi setelah muntah di apartemennya Sehun, aku sedikit lebih sadar."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak terperangah saat Chanyeol bilang begitu. Tapi dia segera mengatur ekspresinya lagi saat Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mana makannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menunjuk _microwave_ yang ada di ujung konter dengan dagunya.

"Perhatian sekali, Soo," kata Chanyeol lalu dia dapat delikan dari Kyungsoo.

"Baru sadar?" kata Kyungsoo malas. Dia sebentar-sebentar mengernyit saat salah menggeser _candy_ nya.

"Sadar apa?"

Kyungsoo diam. Percuma saja bicara dengan manusia macam Chanyeol.

"Sana makan. Itu _microwave_ nya sudah selesai."

"Temani makan, ya?"

"Tidak bisa makan sendiri tanpa merepotkan orang, ya?"

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam di tempatnya setelah bilang begitu. Dia suka direpotkan Chanyeol selama anak itu selalu memenuhi kulkasnya dengan _snack-snack_ enak.

Selesai makan, Chanyeol mencuci piringnya dan duduk lagi di meja makan melihat Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memainkan _candy crush_ di ponselnya.

"Aku mau tidur," kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berdecak lalu mempause permainannya takut waktunya habis, ini, kan levelnya susah.

"Ya sudah tidur," ujar Kyungsoo malas. Dia melanjutkan lagi permainannya sebelum Chanyeol bicara lagi.

"Temani tidur," katanya.

Kyungsoo diam lalu mengeluarkan permainannya walaupun masih ada waktu beberapa menit.

"Tidur di kamarmu, ya, kasurnya kan besar. Aku juga malas membersihkan kamarku," kata Kyungsoo lalu membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah kiri.

Chanyeol hanya diam lalu merebahkan tubuhnya juga di sana. Malas berdebat dengan Kyungsoo dan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Hmm.."

"Peluk."

Diam, hanya ada dengungan halus pendingin ruangan.

"Kau mau tidur masih saja merepotkan, ya," dumal Kyungsoo.

Tapi dia tetap melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Chanyeol dan tidur dengan menghadap laki-laki yang sudah besar itu.

"Kadang aku pikir kau itu bayi," kata Kyungsoo lagi dan disambut kekehan kecil Chanyeol.

"Memang bayi sih, kata ibuku aku juga bayi." Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menghadap Kyungsoo lalu memeluk laki-laki itu juga.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo berdehem seperti biasanya.

"Jadi pacarku, ya?" katanya dengan pelan. Menikmati pendingin ruangan yang menerpa kulit masing-masing.

"Kau saja beli bahan makanan masih kuingatkan, sok-sokan mau jadi pacarku."

"Iya nanti kubelikan apa yang kau mau."

"Dasar tukang bohong."

"Memangnya kapan aku bohong?"

Kyungsoo diam. Malas menanggapi. Paling-paling ujungnya dia yang akan mengalah seperti sekarang.

"Jadi pacarku, ya?"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau beri kalau aku jadi pacarmu?" Ditanya begitu Chanyeol diam sebentar, berpikir.

"Kau perhitungan sekali, Soo," katanya menyerah berpikir.

"Biar."

"Jadi pacarku, ya, Soo, ya?" Chanyeol mulai lagi setelah beberapa menit diisi keheningan.

"Kau mabuk, kan?" Kyungsoo hanya ingin memastikan. Tadi, kan Chanyeol pulang-pulang sudah dibopong Sehun.

"Iya, sedikit," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, besok jawabannya kuberikan kalau kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar," kata Kyungsoo final. Dia berusaha untuk tidur dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih sering dari biasanya.

Bangun-bangun, Kyungsoo sudah mendapati wajah tenang milik Chanyeol. Diliriknya jam digital di atas nakas lalu mendengus sebentar. Pukul 7 pagi dan dia harus masak untuk sarapan. Sudah dibicarakan kalau satu bulan Kyungsoo memasak, bulan depannya Chanyeol. Mereka berbagi tugas sekaligus makanan dan beberapa pakaian; yang ini, sih Kyungsoo. Dia suka pakai pakaian Chanyeol karena longgar dan tidak panas di tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit setelah melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pinggangnya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya. Setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, dia mulai memotong bahan-bahan makanannya lalu memasak dengan tenang.

Selesai memasak Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung duduk di meja makan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan hidungnya yang memerah khas bangun tidur. Dia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya. Chanyeol suka sekali memanggil Kyungsoo dan yang dipanggil hanya akan berdehem untuk menyahuti.

"Katanya mau memberi jawabannya sekarang," kata Chanyeol setelah menaruh dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Memangnya kau tanya apa?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tak acuh. Dia malas juga kalau harus menanggapi Chanyeol yang sedang begini.

"Yahh," dengus Chanyeol pelan. "Seingatku tadi malam kau kutanya mau jadi pacarku tidak,"

"Oh, itu.." Kyungsoo menghadap Chanyeol setelah mecuci semua panci yang dia pakai untuk memasak lalu membuka apronnya dan menggantungkannya di sebelah kulkas.

"Memangnya aku jawab apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia membawa dua piring berisi nasi putih lalu menuangkan oseng-oseng di atas nasinya juga milik Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau akan jawab besok kalau aku sudah lebih sadar," jawab Chanyeol. Dia kelihatan menggemaskan kalau baru bangun tidur, dengan mata bengkak dan hidung memerah juga rambut berantakan.

"Memangnya kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengambil dua buah tempe yang dia goreng. Semua untuk Chanyeol, dia tidak suka tempe.

"Sudah." Dia menerima sodoran piring dari Kyungsoo lalu makan dengan sendok.

"Begitu.."

"Mau tidak?" Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya dengan mata yang terpaku pada Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya pilihannya ada berapa?"

"Mau dan oke," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya,"

"Ya apa?"

"Iya, mau, oke!" Dan Kyungsoo rasa pipinya sudah merah. Dia lebih baik menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat dan mandi. [ ]

 ** _saia lagi suka bacain teenlit (karena kadang saia dibuat merinding dengan pemilihan katanya yang simpel tapi sampai di hati /weiss/) HALOOOOOOO LAMA TAK JUMPA :V_**


End file.
